Sing Out Your Feelings
by FAESTPACK JW
Summary: After the party at Rachel's Blaine can't stop thinking about her. Blaine is very confused, and when he told her he was 100% gay it wasn't completely true. So now Blaine wants to sort out his life and his main problem is Rachel. How will he win her over?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story but I'm also writing more. If you want I can continue this story. I planned to make more chapters but if people don't like it I won't continue posting it but I will write it to make myself happy. I f you want me to continue writing this please review. GO RAINE (my current obsession)! I apologize beforehand if any of the characters are OOC or if my writing sucks but I just had to get this out into the fanfiction world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters but I wish I did, the show would be different if I created it.**

Sing Out Your Feelings

Blaine's POV:

The warblers were singing "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert. It used to be one of my favorite songs. But now the only song I could ever think about was "Don't You Want Me" , it was like some kind of curse. Singing with Rachel was lie dyeing then going to heaven. It was like a disease that took over your mind and that little brunette was also consuming all of his thoughts. I couldn't focus on anything ,even Kurt; the only thing I could focus on was Rachel and singing. Kurt was constantly clinging to me and it was making me feel guilty.

My cellphone was burning a hole in my pocket. I also felt guilty for telling Rachel that I was gay. It wasn't completely true either, even though I thought I was gay I still had strong feelings for Rachel. When I kissed Rachel it wasn't fireworks but it was like a warmth spreading through him, and I had liked it. After I had told Rachel I was 100% gay I had hurriedly ran/speed-walked to the bathroom. Being the more emotional kind of guy I cried. When I came out of the bathroom Kurt had gone through three coffees and he was rapidly texting Mercedes. Kurt had looked up from his phone and smiled.

"How was it in the bathroom?" Kurt had asked.

I didn't even respond I just walked out the coffee store; tears yet again stung my eyes. I was so confused; sexually and emotionally. Kurt ran after me.

"What's wrong? Blaine your gay. go back to who you were before that stupid part." Kurt said.

"Okay Kurt. Lets go."

After that I had gone home and attempted to practice "If I Had You" so I would be ready for warblers I had hoped that Rachel wouldn't be to devastated because I cared how she felt. Maybe I should call her? But that would be like betraying Kurt who obviously had strong feelings for me. Maybe I could call one of her friends or get advice from someone. But who were her friends anyway? Kurt was the only friend of hers I really knew and I definitely couldn't ask Finn because he probably still had feelings for her too. Wait Blaine; what are you doing? You don't have feelings for Rachel Berry. Even though she is beautiful and was an amazing duet partner. I smiled at that. No Blaine no matter how much you like her you can't do that to kurt. Maybe I should call a therapist or something. But I didn't think I was that crazy just a little confused. Actually I was confused as a person could be, guy or girl. In the end I felt that I needed to talk to the start of the problem. That was Rachel Berry; the one person he wanted to talk to, but didn't want to talk to her at the same time. My hand shook as I grabbed my phone out of my blazer and looked up my contacts. Rachel was on my speed dial because Kurt had put that on; so if he wanted to have an "emergency" talk with her he could from multiple phones. I scrolled down to her name and dialed her number. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello Berry residence."I heard her voice on the line.

"Rachel we need to talk."I said.

**A/N: If you liked this review! I need at least five reviews before I will post this story again. So try and review! Try to be nice. GO RAINE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi this is FAESTPACK JW again. Last chapter I only got four reviews but I wanted to put another chapter up on fanfiction because people actually reviewed. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed even the mean one! I don't mind constructive criticism. Yet again I apologize if any of the characters are OOC and if my writing sucks I'm apologizing before you read it. This is my second chapter and I'm glad that you guys reviewed enough for me to continue writing. I'm glad you like it. GO RAINE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters even though I wish I did, especially Blaine/Darren Criss.**

Sing Out Your Feelings

Blaine's POV:

"Blaine?"I heard her ask.

"Yeah."I responded, kind of mumbling.

"Why are you calling?"Rachel asked. I heard a sniffle, i must have been Rachel and I had the urge to drive over to her house and comfort her. Driving over in my nonexistent car.

"I heard that you're writing songs for regionals and I thought you might need some help, but really thats just an excuse to talk about..."I blabbed.

"Stuff, right?"she responded.

"Yeah, so can I help you with the song writing?"I asked.

"I already have a song written and Finn is helping me. i have to go my dads are calling me."she said, her voice choked.

"Wait Rachel we need to talk." I was responded with the sound of someone hanging up.

Why did she have to be in love with Finn? I had nothing against him besides that he always had a way of attracting people: my, well... "type". First Kurt was practically in love with him last year before and partially threw when their parents were first together. Now Rachel is in love with him and apparently liked him for a very long time. I had never liked Finn romantically but I did understand the appeal of a goofy quarterback; now Finn was something that is a road block in his so-called "relationships" with Kurt and Rachel. I wanted to actually talk with Rachel, and of course she wouldn't have written songs with me anyway because I was the competition for regionals and hopefully nationals in New York. I wonder what the songs were going to be about. With Rachel's' talent they would definitely be amazing. I was sure that the warblers could not compete with Rachel's' original songs. I could probably convince Kurt to ask Rachel what her songs were about, but if they were about Finn I didn't want to hear them. I wasn't a jealous kind of person, or at least I don't think I was. Considering that I had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, unless you counted Kurt or Rachel. Neither of those people had actually been his girl friend/boy friend.

That night I went to sleep without practicing "If I Had You" and it would probably effect my performance in warblers practice tomorrow. The song had no real meaning to the warblers especially to me since I was genuinely confused about a lot of things. The kurt thing wasn't nearly as confusing as the Rachel thing because Kurt would actually talk to me. While Rachel probably refused to talk to me;she wouldn't talk to me on the phone and apparently she was now okay with making up lame excuses to get away from him. So why was Rachel crying before he called anyway, maybe another let down with Finn. But it could be about me, now that I think of it it could definitely be about me. But I don't really get why, because how could she actually get attached to a guy that could be gay.

Why couldn't I decide what I was? Did it matter to the rest of the world if I was gay, or straight, or bi? I didn't care, but to some people it might matter, maybe it mattered to bullies like Karvofsky. Did it matter to Rachel? Or did it matter to Kurt? I just wanted to find out who I was. I didn't care as long as I found myself. How could i decide what I wanted to be? I needed a song that would express what i was feeling about my life.

**A/N: I need the same amount of reviews as last time! Five more reviews and I'll update again! but maybe you'll get lucky again and I'll just update anyway. By the way I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes! GO RAINE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi this is FAESTPACK JW. I'm so excited I actually got five reviews for the last chapter, so I put up another chapter for you guys. Thanks for all of the reviews! Even if you just read the story or put an alert on it, thanks! Just to let you guys (I'm not being sexist) know I am going to go back to school this week and I won't be able to update as much this week. Sorry! If you guys even care. I also apologize again if any of my characters are OOC or if my writing sucks. This is my third chapter and I am so happy that you guys are letting me continue this story! I love writing it too! GO RAINE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters no matter how many times I dream about owning this wonderful show created by Ryan Murphy.**

Sing Out Your Feelings

Blaine's POV:

I walked into Dalton Academy the next day with dark circles under my eyes due to the lack of sleep from the night before caused by to much thinking. Parents say thinking is a good thing, but I strongly have to disagree. The lack of sleep also made me less happy than I should be; today I was not looking on the bright sides of things. Kurt rushed up to me as I went up the stairs to the front door.

"Hey Blaine."he said, but to me it sounded more like a question.

I might as well give him what he wants. "Hi Kurt."I responded.

Kurt smiled hugely and then he went on to talk about how he tried to convince Finn to read Vogue with him last night. I nodded at the right times so it sounded like i was actually listening to him.

"Hey Kurt, did you practice the song last night?" I interjected, breaking him off from his reverie.

"Yeah, of course right after I moisturized my face. Why?" he responded.

"I didn't practice it so could you take over for me at practice today, that would be great."I said.

My plan was actually to skip warblers practice and try to think of a song that would be perfect to describe my feelings.

"Sure. That would be great. A chance to finally prove myself to the warblers and maybe get a solo at regionals... if I'm lucky." Kurt replied, his voice speeding up on every word and his last few words were like gibberish.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will love you. See you at lunch Kurt."I said, I patted him on the shoulder and walked away leaving Kurt smiling.

Why did life have to be so confusing? Kurt liked me obviously, but I had feeling for Rachel, and Rachel had some sort of feelings for me and was in love with Kurt's stepbrother; who probably had some feelings for Rachel. We were like some messed up love square, or whatever you want to call it. When I got to my first class I was seriously distracted and even missed the attendance call, so now I was marked late to class even though I was there the whole time. All I could think about was all of my problems, and now I feel selfish. It was like I didn't care about anyone else's problems but my own.

The next couple of classes flew by, mostly because I slept through two of them and had to be woken up by the other warblers in my classes. When it was time for lunch I actually felt refreshed, which was weird. It felt like I was shot up with adrenaline or something, it was like I was on a mission to do something. Did I know what I was doing? Definitely not, but thats just how my mind works sometimes. Kurt was already in line for lunch at the salad bar when I got to the "Cafe". He waved me over and I cut at least ten people to get to him.

"I saved you a place in line. Oh, and guess what?"Kurt said, and he looked like he was gonna spill a huge secret.

"Thanks. What?"I responded, but not nearly as excitedly as Kurt.

"Mercedes told me, that Mike told her, that Tina told him, that Rachel's song is actually really good. Tina said that she found Rachel in the choir room today just plain out singing this song that she apparently wrote overnight, it can destroy us, supposedly."He said, for the second time today speaking at over one hundred miles a hour.

"Wait, so Tina's like friends with her right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well one of Rachel's so-called friends," Kurt explained."but thats not what important. Blaine, this song could crush us."

"I'm sure that you'll figure this out at warblers, you can tell everyone at practice today. But we can't copy her song writing idea though, we can't be cheating at regionals."I responded, halfway in la la land.

"Of course. Trust me, New Directions has definitely had their share with cheating."he said, his hands exaggerating how much cheating he had experienced at his old school.

The rest of lunch consisted of me spacing out, while Kurt blabbed on about his new face moisturizer. I really didn't care, it was like I was a new person. I know knew what I was going to do today; like I expected Phineas from that Disney Channel show to come out and say"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today.". My new plan was to still skip warblers practice, but instead of finding a song at the library or something; I was going to visit McKinley High School. I was going to have to get my much needed advice. I was going to go visit Rachel's so-called friend, Tina. Hopefully she would give me a good reason for skipping my favorite part of the day and give me advice.

**A/N: Same rules as last chapter! I need five reviews before I post this again! Because now i know you guys are capable of giving me my much needed five reviews. If I have any mistakes please tell me. What POV do you want the next chapter to be in? I hope this is long enough. GO RAINE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: FAESTPACK JW here again with another chapter. So obviously you guys are being nice to me and reviewing. Which I love. Yet again you guys have given me my treasured five reviews, which I am very thankful for because I love writing this story. If you have read my story and didn't like it, I'm sorry but if you did read it and like it, you're awesome. If you want to give me any suggestions or constructive criticism review, and reviews equal love. I apologize beforehand if any of my characters are OOC or if my writing just plain sucks. GO RAINE!**

_Italics are Rachel singing._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, but I wish that for one day I could be the director so everything would get really messed up and confusing. I also don't own "Save You" by Kelly Clarkson I just borrowed it for my story, but it belongs to Kelly Clarkson. **

Sing Out Your Feelings

Blaine's POV:

After school and before warblers I made my cunning escape. Claiming that I had to go get a few extra credit work from my teachers, but instead I went to the nearest bus stop. I took the bus that dropped me off closest to McKinley High. The bus ride was pretty bad, I had to sit next to some old lady on her way to a bingo game. She might have had cookies in her purse, but she didn't offer me any, and you are not supposed to take cookies from strangers anyway.

When I got off the bus I was greeted with a call of."Nice uniform, homo!" This message was delivered by a jock. His red McKinley letterman jacket gave him away.

But was I gonna let this effect me? No, I was on a mission to talk to Tina. I walked up the front steps of McKinley at a fast pace, and the door loomed above me. I had to admit, I wasn't the tallest guy out there, but this door looked pretty big. Should I go in or wait outside? If I'm lucky she'll come outside. Wait I didn't even think of one important aspect to my plan. Did they have glee today? I bet they do.

I gathered up my courage and went through the front doors. Where do they practice? In the auditorium or some other room? Oh great, now I don't even know where I'm going. So far my plan was definitely going marvelously. I went to the closest room which happened to be the office, maybe I wasn't so lost after all. There was a bottle red head at the desk, she must be the receptionist, she was reading People Magazine. I cleared my throat to get here attention twice before she looked up.

"Hey you're a Dalton kid, aren't you?" she said, her voice all scratchy.

"Yeah, could you tell me where the glee club here practices?" I asked.

"In the choir room obviously. Doesn't every school have on of those?"she asked, seriously grating my already frazzled nerves.

"Where's the choir room?"I questioned.

"The double doors on the other side of the school, it's labeled the choir room. Now get out, Dalton, you interrupted my story on Brad Pitt." she snipped.

I headed to the other side of the school, constantly searching for the double doors labeled choir room. That lady was pretty mean, it seems that McKinley has lived up to its reputation. But I haven't yet witnessed the slushy facials. About halfway down a hallway I saw this girl walking along towards double doors, maybe she was going down to glee, she did look familiar though.

"Hey, are you going to the choir room for Glee?"I asked. She whipped around her hair was black with blue highlights, wait I think this was Tina.

"Blaine?"The hopefully Tina asked.

"Tina, right?"I questioned.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Dalton?"The thankfully Tina said.

"Um, well actually I was looking for you. I kinda need some advice that's not Kurt's on this subject." I replied.

"It's about Rachel, huh? Well what do you want to know?"she said smiling.

"I kind of want to explain my feelings right now and a lot of them are about Rachel. So I figured I should talk to her first."I said.

"If you want to know a way to make Rachel swoon, you gotta sing to her. She loves music, and when guys sing songs to her she usually ends up liking them."she retorted.

"What should I sing? And where?"I asked.

"It really doesn't matter what or where you do it as long as it's heart felt. Rachel has like a little 'sixth sense' about those kind of things, she knows if you actually mean it." she said, her smile only growing.

"Okay thanks. What's your number? I might need more helpful hints."I said.

Tina told me her number and I programed it into my phone. My day felt more accomplished now, like my mission was complete.

"I got to go back to glee now, they might get suspicious." Tina explained.

"Okay, thanks again."I said.

She turned around heading back to those double doors labeled choir room and waved from over her shoulder.

"Hey, Tina. Wait."I said down the hallway. Tina turned around again.

"Why are you helping me anyway?"I asked.

"I like you, I think you're good for Rachel, and I trust that you'll take good care of her." she said smiling widely.

After that I let her go but stayed and listened to the performances of the glee club. Eventually they got to Rachel and she began to sing "Save You" by Kelly Clarkson.

_I can tell, I can tell how much you hate this_

_And deep down inside you know it's killing me_

_I can call, wish you well and try to change this_

_But nothing I can say would change anything_

_Where were my senses? I left them all behind_

_Why did I turn away, away?_

_I wish I could save you_

_I wish I could say to you I'm not going nowhere_

_I wish I could say to you_

_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

_I didn't mean, didn't mean to leave you stranded_

_Went away 'cause I didn't want to face the truth_

_Reaching out, reach for me empty handed_

_You don't know if I care, you're trying to find the proof_

_There were times I'd wonder could I have eased your pain?_

_Why did I turn away, turn away?_

_I wish I could save you_

_I wish I could say to you I'm not going nowhere_

_I wish I could say to you _

_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

_We can pretend nothing's changed_

_Pretend it's all the same and there will be no pain tonight_

_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

_I'm not going nowhere_

_I wish I could say to you_

_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

**A/N: I want five reviews please! This chapter was hopefully long enough for you people. If there's any mistakes please tell me. I hope you guys liked it! Please give me my five reviews! I do not own "Save You" by Kelly Clarkson. GO RAINE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, I decided to give you guys another chapter. If this was updated slower than you wanted it to be, I'm sorry, as I said before I had to go back to school. I'm really happy you guys are letting me continue this story by reviewing or at least favoriting it or putting it on alert. Thanks! I love writing this story so much! I like you guys for letting me keep writing! To all of you that reviewed, your awesome. But I still like you if you just read the story or something like that. I apologize if any of the characters are OOC or if my writing is horrible and/or sucks. Tell me my mistakes and if you want to give me suggestions, review and tell me! Sorry this was a kind of filler chapter! I have some awesome ideas for later! GO RAINE! **

_**Italics are Kurt singing **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, that right goes to Ryan Murphy the awesome guy who created this amazing show. I also don't own "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert.**

Sing Out Your Feelings

Tina's POV:

When Blaine walked into McKinley today I was really surprised, because Kurt told me that they had warblers practice today. I thought Blaine was like their main man. After I talked to him I really had begun to start to like him, he seemed really good for her, he had come all the way here just to get advice from one of her friends. It was sweet of Blaine to do that, but I probably shouldn't tell anyone he was here. Who knows what would happen then?

Kurt's POV:

Where was Blaine? How long does it take for someone to get extra credit work? The warblers were almost starting and he wasn't here. How was I supposed to perform in front of the warblers without someone to back me up?

"All right warblers get ready to go to the choir room."Wes said to the rest of the group.

Where the heck was he? Blaine didn't even come to watch me sing? That's definitely disappointing, I spent two hours last night prepping for this. Even before I knew I was going to be the lead today. It's okay Kurt you can do this, mentally giving myself a pep talk.

"Kurt your up."David said.

I got up in front of the rest of the warblers minus Blaine ready to perform "If I Had You". I felt like the born singer I was, content with belting notes in front of crowds. Even without Blaine here I knew I could do this, it was what I wanted to do. I got up from my seat.

"Hi, I'm Kurt for the warblers who don't know me very well."I told the warblers.

"Hi Kurt."they responded.

This seriously sounded like some kind of therapy group where you introduce yourself to the other idiots there. Oh my god, what if I mess up? This didn't have to be the way to prove myself to the warblers did it? I could skip this and run away to New York and get into the fashion business right now. Stop it kurt why are you getting nervous anyway, oh here I go again with another mental pep talk. Maybe it's because Blaine isn't here to support me against all these kind of strangers. Calm down Kurt you are an independent person you can do this. I took a deep breath and began to talk again.

"I'm up here because Blaine asked me to do this for him. I feel like this a chance to finally prove myself to you guys, so I hope you enjoy it."I said clearly.

The opening notes played and I began to sing, courage welling up in me.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with the black color liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_

_It's a struggle trying to ruble trying to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune could never_

_compete_

_If I had you, life would be party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you._

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune could never_

_compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had_

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be the party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, If I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could_

_compete(never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with_

_you)_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

I was breathing heavily when the song ended. All of the warblers clapped and I bowed elegantly. See I could do this without Blaine, but I still did have to thank him for giving this chance to me anyway. This was my chance

Blaine's POV:

I rushed back to the bus stop, and hoped on the bus siting yet again next to the old lady. I pulled my ipod touch out of my bag, scrolling through the songs looking for the perfect one. A text from Kurt buzzed in my pocket.

It read: Where were you?

**A/N: Five reviews please! I hope this chapter was long enough for you readers, I hope you guys liked it! If there are any mistakes or you want a certain POV next chapter tell me. Sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter! I have big plans! I do not own "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert but it is a good song. GO RAINE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey this is FAESTPACK JW again with another chapter because you guys are so nice. I am so happy that you guys gave me enough reviews to continue this story! I'm still at school until friday so I won't update a lot because of stupid homework, even though I have been updating everyday so far I might not as often now. Thanks for reviewing! I love writing this so much! I love all of you guys, even if you only read my story! I had a special review that I think is really awesome, but I'm not so sure if it's true, please tell me your opinion. Here is what the review said. "BEST. RAINE, FANFIC. EVER" I was really honored by that review, thank you. I apologize beforehand if any of the characters OOC or if my writing just sucks. Please tell me my mistakes and your ideas and opinions, review and tell me. GO RAINE!**

_**Italics are Blaine singing**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, even though I wish I owned Blaine. I also do not own the amazing song "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set. By the way I also don't own High School Musical or Zac Efron, I just mentioned it**

Sing Out Your Feelings

Rachel's POV:

This morning I got up at 5:30 am and I went jogged on my elliptical for an half an hour to get my morning exercise. For almost all of this week I hadn't been as determined to get all of the solos in Glee club. Even though I knew a guy like Blaine could never love me, it hurt when he told me he was gay, 100% gay to be specific. All of my peppiness was missing now, I didn't want to go to school because people knew I had gone on a date with a probably gay kid.

I took a shower after my run and then went downstairs to eat breakfast alone in my kitchen, because my dads were in New York again with another case and refused to take me with them. I got dressed in a white dress with red polka dots, today I didn't feel like wearing tights. I got in my Prius and drove to McKinley.

Tina's POV:

I was on a three way call between Mike, Mercedes, and Brittany who was with Santana at the moment.

"You guys I think we need to get Rachel dancing and singing again."I said.

"Why I don't care about that midget. She can stay dark and gloomy for all I care."Santana put in her opinion.

"I don't know San, Rachel is nice. She's been all sad this week, I don't like it. It makes the stork out my window noisy."Brittany added.

"I think Tina's right you guys. Rachel isn't even fighting me for solos. I hate to say this but my voice is starting to hurt, I don't know how she did this."Mercedes said.

"I have a plan we need her to dance at lunch. There's gonna be a surprise visit today from some people and it involves dancing, we've gotta convince her to do it with us."I explained.

"Yeah I think we should do that, we can practice with her before lunch during study hall."Mike said, speaking for the first time since yesterday.

We all ended up agreeing, even Santana, but we wasted ten minutes trying to convince her in the end Brittany told her that it was an excuse to dance in front of guys and impress Sue Sylvester. I met up with Mike and we went to go find Rachel knowing that she would be early to homeroom period as usual. Mike was in her homeroom so he guided the way even though I knew where it was because Rachel was my friend. We found her siting properly at her table next to Jacob Ben Israel, putting her hand in front of his camera blocking his view from her.

"Hey, Rachel."I said.

"Hi Tina. Did you need something? This isn't your homeroom."she responded.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do this dance thing at lunch with Mercedes, Mike, Brittany, Santana, and I. Even if you don't say yes I'm gonna force you to come Rachel."I demanded.

"Mike?"she asked, sounding rather desperate.

"Sorry Rachel. I can't save you from my own girlfriend."Mike told her.

"Well now that I have no other choice, I will join my fellow glee clubbers today at lunch. When will we be practicing?"she asked.

"During study hall before lunch."I explained.

"Okay well you better be going Tina, the bell will ring in a few minutes."Rachel said.

"Yeah I do have to get going. Bye Rachel."I said.

"Asian kiss."Mike said.

I kissed Mike goodbye and watched him tell Jacob to go sit next to Rachel, and sit next to her instead.

Rachel's POV:

When study hall came around I was prepared for anything, especially tripping over my own feet while dancing. At study hall we practiced dancing some sort of tango thing that was supposed go along with some song that they didn't play. I wondered if they even knew what song it was supposed to be to anyway. We practiced for all of the period and we got better and better, whatever we were dancing to was gonna look amazing.

Lunch came around fast and I was excited to dance for the first time this week. We all grabbed a table together which brought on some weird looks. The cafeteria doors suddenly burst open and a flock of blue and red dressed people barged in. The song began, it was "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set. They all jumped up on the tables.

_(I kinda feel like it don't make_

_Like, like, like, like it don't make_

_Feel like it don't make s-s-sense)_

Blaine swooped in taking the solo after the other warblers sung their part.

_I'm thinkin', baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm findin' out love's unreliable_

_I'm givin' all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

The rest of the warblers sang the background, and Blaine pointed into the crowd dancing along to music.

'_Cause you're a pretty little wind storm out on the boulevard_

_Somethin' like a sunset, oh, you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speakin' my name_

He blew a kiss into the crowd and pointed at me.

_'Cause I've got some intuition and maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission_

_Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_How could I say no?_

Blaine jumped over to our table and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

_She's got a love like woe_

_Girl's got a love like woe_

_I kinda feel like it doesn't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

As he sang we danced the dance that I had learned in study hall on the table, all the other people from my table had scattered to the other tables dancing. On the last line he dipped me down low my hair just barely touching the table.

_Love so strong_

_Then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringin' me in and then you're kicking me out again_

Again at the last line he dipped me down again the whole cafeteria seemed to be transfixed with the dance and song.

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car_

_Catch her in the fast lane, oh, I gotta know_

_Can I keep up with her face_

_Kickin' it into gear when I see that face_

The warblers and part of New Directions were all dancing along to the music, it looked like were a little out of practice and out of sync, but it looked good.

_You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one_

_And that can make a storm cloud break, pullin' out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

At this point I knew some of the lyrics so I sung along with Blaine.

_'Cause I've got some intuition and maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission_

_Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_How could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Girl's got a love like woe_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kicking me out again_

Blaine dipped me down again his face was so close to mine, if I wanted to touch him I could.

_Love so strong_

_Then you moved on_

_Now I'm hanging in suspense_

_Because you're bringin' me in and now you're kicking me out again_

There was another dip, and I just kept on singing.

_'Cause we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment all seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine?_

_(We'll be just fine) _

_Would you say you're mine?_

_(We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine?_

Blaine sang that just to me, his voice clear.

_She's got a love like woe_

_Girl's got a love like woe_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_**Another dip.**_

_Love so strong_

_Then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Girl's got a love like woe_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong_

_Then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again._

The song with us singing and all in dips. Blaine and I's faces were so close that I could kiss him. Did I? No, I personally don't mind PDA but in front of the while school, no.

Puck's POV:

What was this? High School Musical? Who sings and dances on a table, in high school? Only Zac Efron.

Rachel's POV:

Now I knew that I was star struck by this Dalton Boy. For some reason whenever a guy sings with me i always at least slightly fall in love with them. Even which had been a total disaster and disappointment, resulting in a visit from the infamous Suzy Pepper. We pulled apart from our dip in time to hear all of the clapping. And of course this had to result in some kind of riot, but this time it was the good kind. The whole warblers team jumped off the tables and ran towards the door. The cafeteria cheered, besides the jocks who refused to cheer for the "homo-explosion" glee club.

Blaine stuck back, the rest of the warblers leaving him behind.

"Thanks Rachel. I didn't mean what I said."he said.

He picked me up from the table and set me down on the ground. Blaine leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Bye."he whispered in my ear, brushing my hair back.

I watched him run off and the I could only think of one thing. It was official, I was in love with Blaine Anderson my competition. But I was gonna make him work for it.

**A/N: Hey you guys! I hoped you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was really fun! I need my five reviews! But if I can't continue my story from here because of lack of reviews, I will probably cry! Tell me my mistakes and your suggestions and opinions! GO RAINE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have another chapter! Yay! It seems like you guys really liked last chapter! I have decided that I am going to start thanking people personally in every author's note before every chapter. So for the people I am going to thank this chapter they are: Kkaty, alejal, MaIsa HaLe, Ali Amnesia, stberrycrazy, and Dani99. I have two favorite parts of my comments they are: IM IN LOVE! and BLAINE IS ADORABLE. I love writing this story, but I don't always have a lot of time so if I am updating to slow, sorry! By the way there is a jealous Finn in this chapter! I do love him on the show but a jealous Finn was suggested to me, so I put it in now. I f he seems like a jerk or if you don't like it, sorry! It was requested and not my idea. There is also a kinda jealous Kurt! I also apologize beforehand if any of the characters are OOC or if my writing sucks. Please tell me mistakes and suggestions. GO RAINE!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee or any of its characters that belongs to its wonderful creator and amazing person Ryan Murphy.**

Sing Out Your Feelings

Rachel's POV:

After the fiasco earlier in the cafeteria I sat back down with my friends. My cheek was tingling. They were all eating lunch calmly like nothing had just happened. What was wrong with them? I decided to speak what was on my mind.

"What is wrong with you people? Did you just experience what I just experienced? Because I saw that you did. Don't try and run away from answering!"I questioned, my voice rising on every sentence.

"Calm down Rachel. We were there too. But we didn't have the same experience by the way. I didn't earn a kiss from a gay kid. Even if it was only on the cheek."Brittany responded.

"Who was the evil master mind behind this? At least one of you knew this was going to happen."I spoke rapidly.

They all looked at Tina pointedly. Evidently she was the master mind of this stupid plan.

"Well I might have had a conversation with Blaine yesterday. And it might have involved that subject, a little bit."Tina whispered looking guiltily at me.

"I'm confused."Brittany stated.

"What?"Santana questioned.

"Say what?"Mercedes asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Mike looked at her.

"I don't know, Blaine was really sweet about it."she responded to Mike.

Okay now I was even confused. Blaine was being sweet to Tina? When did this happen? I thought he liked me. He didn't sing to Tina, he sang to me. Oh my god what if I was like his gateway to Tina? Now what am I going to do? I was in love with him. Why does this always happen to me? The weight of this new disappointment made me frown.

"He likes you?"spit from my mouth.

"Oh no Rachel. He likes you, Blaine was talking about singing to you. He came all this way to get advice from one of your friends."Tina explained.

A smile grew on my face as bright as the star I was going to become. He likes me! Yes! Now he can reciprocate my love... after he works for it. We all finished lunch after that, the whole table awing about what Blaine did for me besides Santana. Who mumbled something like "stupid gay kids always changing their feelings, no wonder they're so emotional."

I walked out of the cafeteria, satisfied with my day. I heard the door open behind me, and a hand on my elbow turned me around. It was none other than my ex-boyfriend, Finn.

"What was that Rachel?"he asked roughly.

"I do not believe I know what you are talking about Finn."I said, purposely avoiding the question.

"You know what I'm talking about Rach. You're gay little friend coming in here and trying to steal you away from me."he stated.

"He's not my gay little friend. He likes me more than you do. You just throw me around like a doll, picking me up when you get sick of your other toys. You would never have as much courage as Blaine did to get up in front of the whole school and sing to me and dance with me."I said angrily.

"Rachel, he doesn't like you. He's just using you to break your heart like Jessie did. He's just trying to to get rid of the competition."Finn retorted.

"You don't know that Finn. What happened last year with Jessie was meant to do that, but Blaine isn't that kind of person. But even if that is what he's doing it would be better than this toxic relationship we had."I said venomously.

"Rachel, listen to yourself! You sound like some kid who actually thinks that she can change a gay guy into a straight one. He doesn't like you."Finn told me.

"I don't have to change him! If he likes me, then he's already changed on his own. Finn, you will never change! You will always be a guy that wants what he can't have, and then when he gets it he throws it all away!"I exclaimed.

"Rach, don't do this. I still love you."Finn pleaded.

"I wish you would have said that a long time ago. You've broken my heart so many times that you can't have it again."I said.

"Rachel, please."he begged.

"Finn, if you really loved me you wouldn't have broken my heart, you would have forgiven me. I wouldn't have had to ask for you back."I said.

I walked away doing my famous Rachel Berry storm out. I went straight to the bathroom and cried. what if everything Finn said was right?

Blaine's POV:

When I walked out of the cafeteria my lips were tingling. As I hopped on the bus with the rest of the warblers they all gave out catcalls and a wildfire of whispers broke out. I jumped into my seat and was given high fives from all of the warblers, with the exception of Kurt who was "sick", and back at Dalton. I was so excited and I hoped Rachel liked it. The ride back was very loud and smelled like teenage boys.

We all hopped off the bus at Dalton Academy and went back to our classes. I was congratulated at my genius of showing the New Directions how sexy and new we could be. That was what they thought was my plan, none of it to them related to Rachel.

I ran up the stairs and into the building. When I got inside I was pulled by my elbow into a... supply closet. I flicked on the light only to see, Kurt.

"How did your song to Rachel go?"Kurt questioned.

"It wasn't to Rachel, it was the warblers sexy song to stun New Directions."I lied.

"Yeah, that Rachel's in. Uhuh I totally believe you."he retorted.

"I'm serious I didn't sing that to her."I lied again.

"Yeah, right. I know you Blaine."Kurt told me.

"Fine, you're right."I confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for Rachel?"he demanded to know.

"I didn't want to do that to you Kurt, I knew you liked me, and I didn't want to betray you."I replied, it felt good too.

"You did that for me?"Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you're my friend and I was selfish. I didn't want to loose our friendship."I explained to him calmly.

"Well that adds to your truthfulness. But no matter what I think we need to take a little break from our friendship so we can figure all of this out."he said.

"Okay Kurt thanks for understanding. I hope you find someone that makes you happy, more than I could."I told him.

"That may be a while, but I hope Rachel makes you happy, and if she doesn't I'm always here."Kurt replied.

I was happy that Kurt and I were still friends and I could depend him. Through all of this I have also realized something. I am in love with Rachel Berry, the competition. What was I going to do?

**A/N: This time I am going to ask for ten reviews but if I get less I am perfectly okay with that. I feel selfish now. Please tell me your opinions, suggestions, and my mistakes. I hope you liked it! GO RAINE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey you guys! It's me FAESTPACK JW and I'm updating again! Yay! It seems like you guys really liked last chapter! I didn't get ten reviews which I'm kinda glad for I would have felt selfish, but I didn't really give you guys time anyway. The people I am going to thank this chapter are: HelgaIcelandicGirl, Dani99, Kathy, Kkaty, gravelgerdie, aleja1, and yellow. You guys gave me seven reviews for my seventh chapter, how cool is that? I am so proud of you guys! My favorite part of a review: Who doesn't love two hot hobbits? I apologize beforehand if any of the characters are OOC or if my writing sucks. Please tell me my mistakes, your suggestions, and your opinion! I'm gonna make Blaine start working for it next chapter! Will Rachel's fears go away? Sorry this is a kind of short chapter, and a bit of a filler. GO RAINE!**

_Italics are Kurt singing_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, I wish I did so much though, the show would be a lot of "fun" if I was the director. I also do not own "The Fame" that belongs to the fabulous Lady Gaga.**

Sing Out Your Feeling

Tina's POV:

I was proud of myself, I had done my good deed of the week. I had helped Blaine with his plan, singing to Rachel. Hopefully Kurt wasn't to hurt, but I hadn't seen him at the cafeteria either. Maybe he was to busy. Maybe I should call him? But first I had to find Rachel, she had disappeared and wasn't in biology, the class we shared right after lunch. I strolled down the hallways avoiding using my phone to find her, these days I thought the world was to dependent on technology so I avoided using it.

After maybe about ten minutes I found her in the bathroom outside the cafeteria, she was crying.

"What's wrong?"I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Finn is jealous and we kind of fought."she spit out in between sobs and sniffles.

"Why does that matter? You guys are over, you told me you guys had a horrible relationship."I said, I was confused again.

"Finn h-he said horrible things. And what if they're t-true? Oh god I can't go through this again."she sobbed.

"What did he say, Rachel?"I questioned. What could make her like this?

"He said that Blaine was just like Jessie. That he was just using me to bring down New Directions, to get rid of the competition. But what if he was right, Tina? I can't do this again. I don't want to get hurt anymore."Rachel said and resumed her sobbing.

"Rachel, I know Blaine honestly likes you. He came all this way yesterday just to get advice on how to win you over. Blaine won't be like Jessie, he's not that kind of person. He's to good for that Rachel. Do you honestly think he would do that?"I consoled her.

"N-no. But what if all of this was just an act? It wouldn't only break my heart either. Kurt's would get broken too. I don't want to get hurt again, I'm tired of being a rag doll that everyone can throw around. I'm supposed to be a star."Rachel blabbed.

"He won't do that Rachel. You'll become a star, I believe in you."I said deep from my heart.

"Thanks, Tina."she said, new tears in her eyes.

She then burst into tears again and I hugged her. If Blaine ended up like Jessie I would be surprised. He seemed to sweet to be that kind of guy, but every person has their poker face. But if he did break her heart and turn out like Jessie, he was going to have to deal with the wraith of New Directions. Our star had a lot of people who loved her, even if Rachel didn't realize it.

Blaine's POV:

Should I call her? Did she like the song? Did she like me?Why was Rachel Berry so confusing? Why was life so confusing?

"Blaine, hello? Anyone there?"Kurt asked.

"Huh?"I mumbled.

"You look like you're having a brutal inner battle."he giggled.

"Yeah a bad one too."I told him.

"What's it about?"he questioned.

"Stuff. You know what I'm talking about."I said avoiding the question slightly, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Oh that stuff."Kurt mumbled, his face dropping slightly.

"I was wondering, did the warblers like your rendition of "If I Had You"?" I asked changing the other subject.

"Yeah they all clapped and I think I might have a chance at a major part."Kurt told me excitedly.

"That's great. I'm proud of you. Maybe you'll end up taking my place as leading man."I said.

"I doubt it but maybe I'll be more pronounced at practice. If I'm lucky."he responded, but obviously flattered.

"When do we have practice today? We do have practice today right?"I questioned.

"Yes, Blaine we do have practice today after school. Since when have you been so behind?"Kurt laughed.

I anxiously awaited warblers practice for the rest of the day, eager to hear what song Kurt had picked out to sing today. Earlier today the warblers had given Kurt another chance to sing since he had been unable to go to McKinley with us to perform. It was gonna be good. At practice I told him good luck and everyone went silent when he began singing "The Fame" by Lady Gaga. Of course Kurt would pick this, it was Lady Gaga.

_I can't help myself_

_I'm addicted to a life of material_

_It's some kind of joke_

_I'm obsessively opposed to the typical_

_All we care about is runway models_

_Cadillacs and liquor bottles_

_Give me something I wanna be_

_Retro glamor Hollywood, yes, we live for the_

_Fame, doin' it for the fame_

_'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous _

_Fame, doin' it for the fame_

_'Cause we got a taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame_

_We live for the fame, baby, the fame, fame_

_Isn't it a shame, shame, baby? A shame, shame_

_In it for the fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame_

_I can see myself in the movies_

_With my picture in the city lights_

_Photograph, oh my mind and whatever else_

_You'd like to shoot you decide_

_All we care about is pornographic girls_

_On film and body plastic_

_Give me something I wanna see_

_Television and hot blonds in odd positions_

_Fame, doin' it for the fame_

_'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous _

_Fame, doin' it for the fame_

_'Cause we got a taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame_

_We live for the fame, baby, the fame, fame_

_Isn't it a shame, shame, baby? A shame, shame_

_In it for the fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame_

_Don' ask me how or why_

_But I'm gonna make it happen tonight_

_My teenage dream tonight_

_Yeah, I'm gonna make it happen this time_

_Fame. doin' it for the fame_

_'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous_

_Fame, doin' it for the fame_

_'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous _

_Fame, doin' it for the fame_

_'Cause we got a taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame, doin' it for the fame_

_'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous _

_Fame, doin' it for the fame_

_'Cause we got a taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! Yet again, I'm gonna ask for ten reviews but I don't expect to get them. GO RAINE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi you guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating a lot lately! I've been very busy with soccer and school! And trust me it's not fun! I've missed working on this story and it seems like you guys like it so it gives me inspiration to continue. Apparently my story has caused some people to see Blaine singing to Rachel at the Gap instead of Jeremiah. Which is pretty cool! I have to admit I've imagined that a few times too! Thanks to: liz-04, little miss michelle, aleja1, Lookhow'sreading, stberrycrazy, Gatonio, rachelandblaine, Kkaty, and Dani99. I love your reviews and I can handle constructive criticism, so thank you! I hope you guys like this story! I apologize if my writing sucks or if my characters are OOC beforehand. I am so excited for Glee tonight! Oh-em-glee!**

_Italics are Rachel's crazy mind speaking to her._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters that belongs to the genius Ryan Murphy who feeds our Glee hunger.**

Sing Out Your Feelings

Rachel's POV:

It was the day before regionals and my brain was fried. I couldn't think about anything. It was all GLEE, GLEE, GLEE. My head was on the verge of exploding from all of the insane thoughts running through my head.

_Rachel you have to practice!_

_No I can't I have to work on school right now!_

_What if you mess up? Blaine's going to be there!_

_Oh my god, what if I mess up? I do need to practice!_

See I was even literally hearing voices in my head, it was my own, but so what. I think this is viable proof that I have finally cracked and gone mental. But I couldn't let this get to me. I needed to focus. I was going to be a star. I was Rachel Berry!

Everyone looked around at me in the hallways on the way to lunch. Oh god, I think I just said that out loud!

_See, Rachel. This is what happens when you don't practice._

_Now you're a mess up._

_They totally think you've gone insane._

_Good luck in a straight jacket!_

Oh no, my mind was turning against me. Luckily at that moment Tina came to rescue me from my inner revere.

"Rachel, are you alright? You look really pale."Tina stated.

"Tina I'm so stressed out about regionals that I'm hearing voices in my head, telling me to practice!"I sped up and ended in a yell.

"Wow I think you need to calm down and go to the nurses office Rachel."

The world began to spin in all different directions the room getting strangely hotter and colder at the same time. What was happening? Is this what passing out feels like? I heard Tina talking to me but all I could hear was this weird noise and everything slowed down. And then I passed out for the first time in my life.

Blaine's POV:

In the middle of talking to David and Wes we were interrupted by the sound of a chair pulling up. It was Kurt my as you might call it my kinda ex boyfriend. What is this? I thought we were on a break from our "friendship"? That's why I was siting with David and Wes anyway.

"Blaine can I have a chat with you outside?"Kurt asked.

"Uh... sure Kurt."I said hesitantly.

"Is this about warblers? Or regionals?"I questioned.

He pulled me up from my chair and dragged me out into the hallway. His face was contorted into a worried expression. A buzzing noise rang out. Kurt's phone. He slipped it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Tina? Any news?"he asked into the small electronic device. I heard some noises coming from the other side of the line.

"Oh thank god. Has she woken up yet?"he questioned, his expression growing more relieved.

"What they've given her Vitamin-D? They must be insane!"Kurt asked/yelled into the phone. What was this Vitamin-D and why was it so bad?

"You remember when she was on it last time? Well it's going to be a lot worse! I can't believe they gave her two doses? She's going to go more insane than she already is?"Kurt looked plain out frustrated now.

"Yeah he's right here. Do you wanna tell him?"

"What do you want to tell me?"I questioned.

"Ugh, okay. I'll call you later Tina. Bye."he said hanging up.

I decided to speak my mind.

"What is going on? Why didn't Tina just call me?"I asked.

"Tina didn't call you because she doesn't have your number, she only gave you hers,"Kurt answered, his thumbs flying across his keyboard.

"Oh. What's wrong over at McKinley?"I was just full of questions the day before regionals.

"Rachel got a little stressed out, hyperventilated and then proceeded to pass out in the middle of the hallway."Kurt said this in a monotone voice, but I knew it had effected him.

Oh my god. Did she hit her head? What if she's in a coma? How is my plan going to work now? Operation Berry Win-over. Maybe I should abbreviate that it's a bit of a mouthful.

"Is she okay? Will she be able to go to regionals? Is she in a coma? Can I go see her?"I was almost hyperventilating myself now.

"Blaine, calm down take a deep breath,"Kurt said attempting at being relaxing."No, Yes, No, yes."

"What?"I asked literally confused.

"No she is not in a coma and she did not hit her head. Yes she will be going to regionals, I don't think an iceberg could stop Rachel Berry from getting there and a coma couldn't either. And yes you can go see her, right now if you want."he explained.

"Okay, lets go. Are you coming?"I asked excitedly.

"I'll go later. I'll explain to David and Wes where you went. Say hi to Rachel for me if she's awake."Kurt said smiling.

I hopped on the bus to McKinley for the second time this week, this was definitely going to be a new record. This school was obviously a public school during the day time. There were teenagers of all ages littering the outside and the inside. I passed through the looming doors and went to look for the nurse's office.

Tina was waiting outside when I finally found it after thirty minutes of searching.

"She's awake, but I have to warn you. Rachel's on two doses of Vitamin-D."Tina said laughing slightly.

"What is Vitamin-D anyway?"I asked.

"You'll find out."she replied full out laughing now.

I walked in through the door the nurse gave me a sharp nod and pointed towards the curtain at the back, but now I was definitely nervous. What was this Vitamin-D? Drugs or something? Who knows with this school. I could see her shadow through the curtain, and she was pacing back and forth. I pulled back the curtain.

"Blaine!"Rachel squealed.

I was then attacked by a girl. She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me to death. What was this? Hug a warbler day and kill him?

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face! I'm not crazy don't worry!"Rachel laughed bouncing around the room, literally.

"Are you okay Rachel? You seem a little hyper."I was obviously the more mellow one currently.

"Oh, I'm great! I love this stuff! It makes me feel great, but yucky when I think of that crazy nurse that gave it to us. Mrs. Schuester, but she's not a mrs anymore."I was seriously doubting her sanity right now. She swayed a little and then it looked like her hyperness crashed.

"Oooo, I'm a little sleepy now. Carry me over there, please!"Rachel ordered me.

I followed her orders like a love sick puppy, and I might be becoming one for all I know. I scooped her up in my arms she was so light and carried her over to the nurses' bed. Within ten minutes she was fast asleep and I hadn't even noticed that I had grabbed her hand.

The nurse told me I had to get back to my school an hour later, and all I had done was watch Rachel sleep. She looked so peaceful, but at the same time I felt like a total stalker. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, unwrapping her fingers from mine. I was glad that my Rachel was alright. Did I just say my Rachel? My?

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I had fun writing it, I had missed updating this! Please tell me your ideas, opinions, and corrections! I can't wait for Glee tonight! Regionals! Hopefully I will be posting tomorrow, but if not sorry! I love you guys! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey you guys this is FAESTPACK JW! I'm sorry for the delay in my updating, but I was wondering if I should even continue this story. I hope you guys will like this chapter! It's kind of what I think should have happened at regionals instead, no Klaine just Raine! Well Klaine friendship though. I loved Rachel's song "Get It Right" so much and I admit that since I'm such a crybaby I teared up like three times. Especially when Rachel was writing this and singing it! I totally thought "Get It Right" was for Blaine! I kind of imagined Rachel and Blaine doing the duet "Candles" too, and now I feel obsessed. I love Kurt this season, but I don't think he's meant for Blaine. I'm a Raine fan and a Finchel fan for the show kind of, I'd be happy with either. I apologize beforehand if any of the characters are OOC or if my writing isn't that great. Go read my other story "Meet Me On Broadway"! It's a Raine future fic! GO RAINE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters but I dream about directing the show so that should count for something. I also do not own "Jesus Is A Friend Of Mine", "Candles", "Raise Your Glass", "Get It Right", or "Loser Like Me" but it would be awesome if I did.**

Sing Out Your Feelings

Rachel's POV:

The effects of Vitamin-D had finally worn off by the time I woke up the next morning feeling like I had been saved from being run over by a speeding truck by Blaine. And then I remembered. Today is regionals! REGIONALS! What I've been preparing for a month for! What I wrote a song for!

This was going to be a great day, my "sixth sense" told me so. I basically galloped to school I was so excited for the competition. As I walked through the hallways I said hello to almost everyone my confidence only grew as I strode down the hallway. Nothing could ruin or stop my happy moment.

"Berry! Puckerman said this was your favorite! Enjoy loser!"Karvofsky's voice was joined by the cold stinging feel of a slushy facial. It tasted like grape. My stupid favorite flavor.

"That's for the homo-explosion glee club!"all of the jocks shouted as they continued down the hallway.

This time tears didn't burn in my eyes, I was to focused on wining. What happened along the way didn't really matter. My song was going to help us make it to nationals in New York City. I rushed to the bathroom so the slushy wouldn't ruin my hair. I didn't want to have to skip class to take a shower before we left on the bus for regionals.

I went into the nearest bathroom and saw the rest of the glee club already in there; including the boys.

All but Lauren and were in there. I went over to the last open sink next to Noah who was covered in cherry slushy.

"Looks like they got us all."I claimed.

"At least you got you're favorite flavor, Berry."Noah said playfully.

"It's you're fault they know what my favorite flavor is Puckerman."I retorted with mock anger.

"Hey you liked it when I brought you slushies."he complained.

Tina was staring at me. I tried to give her a look that said what, but from her reaction she must have interpreted it differently. She whipped out her phone and texted rapidly. My phone buzzed a few seconds later.

Tina Cohen-Loser: What are you doing with Puck?

Rachel Berry*: Talking.

Tina Cohen-Loser: Are you flirting with him?

Rachel Berry*: No, Noah and I are simply friends.

Tina Cohen-Loser: Good. Blaine really likes you. I wouldn't want a fling with Puck to ruin it.

Tina instantly seemed to feel bad about the last comment and she apologized immediately. Why was Tina's name Cohen-Loser anyway?

"Tina why is your name like that?"I asked across the bathroom, the sound of water muffling my voice a little bit.

"Coach Sylvester did something to phone so it says Cohen-Loser and I can't change it. She also tried to change my name officially to Tina Cohen-Loser."Tina explained.

Almost everyone in the girl's bathroom groaned and mumbled they're apologies to our fellow glee clubber. Why were the guys in here anyway? This was the girl's bathroom. The only guys that I have seen in here were Kurt and Puck. Oh well I didn't need to know.

The rest of the day went by fairly fast and during Glee we wrote our song "Loser Like Me". Surprisingly everyone contributed, but Quinn did have one snotty question.

"But what if you're not a loser? I'm not, so I can't speak from experience."

When Quinn uttered those words I wanted to strangle her, but I did not want there to be an injured glee clubber before one of our biggest performances. We waited outside for the bus to arrive shivering from the cold. When it got there we loaded Artie in first and climbed in starting the long drive to victory.

We all hurried in after as Aural Intensity started their number "Jesus Is A Friend Of Mine", it was a totally tailored song for the judges. Only Noah and I noticed that they were singing about Jesus and made a Star of David during their choreography, we looked at each other and started laughing. Before the Warblers went up New Directions hurried backstage to get ready.

I was putting on my mascara when Finn came up behind me. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. Last time we were here he told me he loved me. I personally didn't want to relive that.

"Break a leg, Finn."I said reluctantly.

"Rach, why are you doing this? I still love you."he whispered.

"Just go back to Quinn. She'll love you; you were the one who went crawling back to her anyway."I said harshly.

"But we're forever each other's faithfully Rach. You can't forget that."Finn begged.

"You're right Finn I won't forget. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go visit someone."I added walking away.

I felt my way behind the curtains to the other side of the stage; I was going to find the Warblers. I found Kurt's dressing room after a while when I saw a door sign that said "CAUTION: Diva At Work.". It was definitely something Kurt would have so I went up to the door and knocked. He swung open the door.

"Rachel Berry what are you doing over here? We're supposed to be enemies right now!"Kurt whispered/yelled.

He looked around twice and pulled me into the room like he was afraid someone had seen us. Kurt locked the door and hurried around the room.

"I just wanted to wish you luck Kurt. Not sabotage the Warblers."I explained.

"Rachel Berry, when you want to win something. You would do anything wouldn't you? I would know."Kurt said frantically.

He was kind of right. It wasn't unlike me to do something bad to gain something. Like at the beginning of the year when I tricked Sunshine into going to a crack-house. I still felt guilty about that. Kurt didn't say anything and he hugged me tightly.

"I'm not telling you any of our secrets,"he whispered in my ear."but I will mention that there will be a duet and I will be singing it with Blaine."

I squirmed a little bit, but kurt reassured me."It's for you though, and we don't sound that well together anyway."

"Thanks Kurt."I said relieved.

"I love you Diva now get going."Kurt ordered.

"I love you too Beyonce. Good luck!"I told him turning to the door and unlocking it.

I unlocked the door and blew him a kiss before I shut the door. I felt my way back through the other curtains and back down into the stadium seats. All of the New Directions were already there and they all looked at me funny. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed "Kurt". Tina mouthed back "Blaine" looking extremely mischievous. I just rolled my eyes and focused on the music starting to play.

Kurt and Blaine walked out on stage and began to sing "Candles" by Hey Monday. They sounded great and Blaine kept looking out at the audience at what I hoped was me. About halfway through the song I got up and took out some fake candles we were going to pass out during our songs so the audience could wave them around. But I thought this was for a better cause. I got up and ran dow the aisles with plastic bags filled with the fake candles handing out a bag to each row. Everyone began to wave them back and forth and the auditorium looked perfect in that moment. After the duet they got a roar of applause and they began to sing "Raise Your Glass" by Pink.

They all sounded great singing together and the beat-boxing was impressive. Their dancing was also fun and very organized. I assumed that some of my fellow glee clubbers were worried, but this wasn't causing me to worry. When the Warblers finished their number they had a short intermission so we could get ready. In my dressing room there was a note from Kurt in lipstick that said "Good luck beating us". I knew we could.

I walked on stage by myself and nervously glanced over at in the gap in the side curtain. He nodded at me smiling. The music began to play and I started to sing my original song "Get It Right". Tears pricked my eyes as I sang the song. It brought back all the memories of the heartbreak I had felt when Blaine had told me he was 100% gay when it wasn't true. It also made me relieve all the disappointment I felt in myself and the insecurities. I wasn't good enough for me or anyone else. I wasn't perfect. But right now I felt powerful.

When I finished everyone was clapping and tears were silently running down my cheeks, but no one noticed. We burst out "Loser Like Me" and my tears dried up. I was better than this; I was proud to be a loser like me. We all scooped up our "slushies" and threw them at the audience who were all standing up and dancing around. Purple confetti flew out. Who changed the color of the confetti? It was supposed to be "cherry" not "grape". The curtains closed and we all hugged and jumped around.

The crowd roared from outside the curtain. Now it was up to the judges to decide. If we didn't win there would be no more glee club this time and there was no way Sue would save us again. Our adrenaline rush calmed down as the realization hit us. We might be split apart. New Directions headed back stage so could yet again give us a weird pep-talk.

When the judges had finally decided all three of the groups were called on stage the Warblers, New Directions, and Aural Intensity. I stood a row behind from the front of New Directions even though I was probably the smallest. I felt someone's pinky curl around mine. I looked over and saw Blaine standing next to me smiling. I knew I said I was gonna make him work for it, but what could I do? He was too cute.

I tightened my finger around his as the Mayor's wife trudged up on stage obviously drunk. She talked for a little while and the she said those amazing words."The winner of the 2011 Ohio Regionals Competition are the McKinley High New Directions." We all screamed and danced around. As Sue punched the Mayor's wife Blaine hugged me close to him.

"You're perfect to me Rachel."he said and kissed my forehead.

I was still blushing madly as we all headed off the stage. This was a great day. And now I was even happier than ever. Blaine thought I was perfect.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter! I tried to make it longer for you! Tell me what you think of it and go and read my other story "Meet Me On Broadway"! I think you guys will like it!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey you guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I feel so guilty, but I just didn't really have any inspiration considering that Glee hasn't been on in weeks! I'm practically dying! For all of you that reviewed thank you so much! For all of the people who just read my story, I like you guys too! Some of you may have heard that the Warblers will be singing "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane and I do plan on putting that in my story. Originally I was going to have Blaine sing that to Rachel but then I decided to have him sing "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set. So it is kind of weird that I thought of that before they actually announced it. Oh well, I love the song so in the next few chapters the song will be put in this story. There is Puckleberry friendship in this chapter! I hope you don't think I'm copying! As usual I hope you like the story and I apologize for the usual stuff! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I love you guys! Thank you! GO RAINE... AND GLEE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of their characters or ideas. I wished I was part of it though, that would be "SUPER MEGA AWESOME FOXY HOT" (p.s. I do not own that either)!**

Sing Out Your Feelings

Rachel's POV:

New Directions headed out to the bus after we changed out of our outfits and the girls all washed off all of the makeup. Everyone was cheering madly, but I was kind off in my own la la land. How could one boy do this to me? It's like I was one big blush machine while he was around. Artie ran over my toes on the way back to the bus with Brittany on his lap.

"Hey watch out for the girl of the night!"Finn yelled as Artie wheeled over to the bus.

"Thanks Finn, but you don't have to defend me. I'm a big girl now."I told him slightly annoyed that he defended me now, but not while we were going out.

"It's okay, Rach. It's my duty as co-captain of the glee club."Now he was pulling rank on me?

"Back off, Hudson. Can't you see that my jewish princess is okay?"Noah shoved Finn playfully away from me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Finn stalked off and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I shoved off Noah's arm and glared at him.

"I am not your jewish princess!"I argued.

"What? Afraid that the Dalton lead will get jealous?"Noah teased.

I blushed and that gave him his answer.

"Uh-huh,"he leaned down to my ear and whispered."I saw that all right."

"Be quiet Noah!"I yelled in his ear in return.

"Wow, Berry. Trying to make one of your best singers deaf?"he retorted.

"Noah, you may have an amazing voice, but you don't show it enough to be one of the best singers."I teased.

"Oh really Berry? I bet I could make you sing!"he challenged.

He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed like a little girl and slapped his back. Noah yelled out commenting under his breath how I shouldn't be able to hit like that because I was a girl. I slapped his back again and he just jogged over to the bus.

"You guys are late, but good job tonight. Especially you Rachel, I'm proud of you."Mr. Schuester said as Noah walked up the bus' stairs.

"What about me Mr. Schue. I just caught this crazy girl!"Noah complained mockingly.

"Just move on Puck."Mr. Schue replied waving him on.

Noah walked down to the last seat on the bus with me still on his back, my head brushed along the top of the bus as he walked along. Why did he have to be tall? This was getting uncomfortable. He plopped me down in the back seat and scooted in next to me.

I looked out the back window and saw the Warblers' bus. And my luck was definitely great. Blaine just happened to be sitting in the back seat. And then my luck even got better. He turned around and saw me and winked at me. Like in that movie "Seventeen Again" he blew a kiss at me like Zac Efron, my heart melted and I felt like such a dork as I caught it.

My phone vibrated and I leaned down to read it.

BlaineWarbler: Miss you... already and we haven't even pulled out of the parking lot yet.

I didn't even responded and just thought about it. After I thought about it for about a few minutes I felt the bus rolling beneath me.

"That was hot. I wish I knew that when I dated you last year,"Noah teased again."but we all know that's isn't going to happen again anyway."

I slapped him on the arm feeling very violent. I glared at Noah and continued to stare out the window as the building faded away into a tiny dot as we drove back to McKinley. The exhaustion of the day finally caught up with me as the bus quieted down. My eyes drifted closed.

"Rachel, you know you're like my best friend right?"I heard Noah ask as my head drifted to his shoulder.

"Mhmm, goodnight Noah."I mumbled.

"Night ,Berry."he responded.

I fell asleep and dreamed of receiving my Tony award for probably the millionth time in my life.

Light shaking woke me up. My eyes lifted to see McKinley through the window.

"Come on, Berry. We're the last ones off the bus."Noah said pulling at my arm gingerly.

He was obviously trying to be gentle with me. When I didn't budge he picked me up and set me on my feet.

"Hurry up. Mr. Schue is probably giving a pep-talk right now, and we don't want to miss it. Do we?"He said sarcastically.

I stumbled out of the bus and as Noah guessed Mr. Schuester was giving yet another of his pep-talks.

"Now that we're all here I would like to say what a great job you guys did. I'm proud of you. All of you. What we did in the past few weeks was really hard. We wrote our own original songs and lost a member of our group, Kurt. I would like to thank all of you guys and tell you that tomorrow before school starts I want to see all of you in the choir room. If any of you guys are late I'm gonna tell you know that you are going to be missing some awesome cake."Mr. Schuester took a deep breath and continued."And now we can say that we beat Sue on our own level! Give yourselves a huge break for this week because we won't be practicing until friday. Now go have fun and I'll see you in the choir room tomorrow!"

He finally finished and we all headed to our parents waiting near all of the cars, congregating towards the middle of the parking lot. There was a quick stampede and a tornado of flowers. All of the parents congratulated all of the glee clubbers on their performances.

I stood alone in the sea of hugs, my parents were near the town where the competition had took place working on a case, but they did have time to see the show. Walking back to my house was going to be lonely and dark.

"Hey Rachel do you have someone to drive you home? I noticed that your dads weren't here."Tina asked from where she stood with her dad.

"I'll be fine walking home. It's okay, I only have to walk for about ten minutes."I responded begrudgingly.

"Rachel! I'm not letting you walk home in the dark alone!"she argued.

"She's right, a young girl shouldn't be walking alone at night."her dad added in.

"Fine."I said secretly relieved.

Tina bounced over to me and hooked her arm through mine as we said goodbye to everyne and got in her car. I told her dad the way to get to my house and we drove to my house with the sound of Tina chatting excitedly about what happened. Mike this and glee that was all my tired mind could register. As soon as we arrived at my house I got out of the car and said thank you to Tina's dad and told Tina I would see her tomorrow before school.

I got inside at a slugs pace and trudged up the stairs. When I got back into my room I immediately changed into some PJ's, snuggling into my covers. I grabbed my phone off the night stand and turned it on. I quickly composed a quick message to Blaine.

Rachel Berry*: Sweet dreams.

A few minutes later he responded with.

BlaineWarbler: I'll be dreaming of you.

Since when do I date such great guys? I fell asleep with that question pounding in my head constantly. But really, what was he expecting?

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! It was a little bit of a filler chapter though. So you might have thought it was a little boring. If it was, sorry! Well anyway, I'll try and update within the next few days before Glee starts back up again. Love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! GO RAINE!**


End file.
